Vee (Pokémon Special)
Vee is a Crash generation Looper from the portion of Yggdrasil that contains the Pokémon Special manga, also known as Pokémon Adventures. Description Vee is an Eevee with tan and white fur and a similar appearance to a fox or a cat. Vee is very sweet and most people, and Pokémon, find her adorable. Like some Loopers knocked loose by the Crash, Vee's code was damaged, altering the "gender" marker from male to female. It's unknown whether or not she actually remembers being male, as she seems to be completely comfortable in her new gender. It is unknown how the rest of the Pokémon Special Loopers reacted to Vee's new gender. History In Baseline, Vee was experimented on by Team Rocket in such a way that she became able to switch between her Eevee form and the first three Eeveelutions (Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon). She was captured by Red (the Pokémon Special Anchor), and under his care, later evolved into an Espeon, losing her form-changing ability. Since she started Looping, she has regained the ability, with the addition of five new forms. Vee started Looping due to a combination of the Crash and a Variant/Fused Loop with the Pokémon anime, where she (having Looped in as female rather than her usual male) and Pikachu had what was intended to be a 'One Loop Stand'. The Crash ended this loop prematurely, permanently switching Vee's gender marker to female and bringing her online as a result. Vee, remembering the relationship, chose to view it as ongoing the next time she and Pikachu met, even guilting him into continuing. They've been dating ever since. Abilities Eevee.jpg|Eevee Flareon.png|Flareon Vaporeon.jpg|Vaporeon Jolteon.png|Jolteon Espeon.jpg|Espeon Umbreon.png|Umbreon Leafeon.png|Leafeon Glaceon.png|Glaceon Sylveon.png|Sylveon *'Eeveelutions': Due to the experimentation she underwent in Baseline, Vee can Evolve into any of the Evolutions of Eevee and back, giving her the ability to use a plethora of attacks. ** Flareon: This form gives Vee access to Fire-type attacks that can reach up to 3,000 degrees, and can raise her own body temperature up to 1,650 degrees by storing its flames. ** Vaporeon: This form gives Vee access to Water-type attacks, has no difficulties breathing underwater, and can predict rainfall whenever its fin vibrates. ** Jolteon: This form gives Vee access to Electric-type attacks that can reach up to about 10,000 volts, charge up more power every time her mood changes, and has fur sharp enough to actually be used as a weapon,. ** Espeon: This form gives Vee access to Psychic-type attacks and gives abilities such as being able to predict both her foe's next move and the weather, although this is an ability that is given away due to the fact that her tail quivers whenever she is doing it. ** Umbreon: This form gives Vee access to Dark-type attacks, as well as the ability to spray poisonous sweat from her pores, and naturally the ability to see in the dark. ** Leafeon: This form gives Vee access to Grass-type attacks, as well as use photosynthesis instead of having to eat, and therefore she is almost always surrounded by clean air when in this form. ** Glaceon: This form gives Vee access to Ice-type attacks, she can also use its fur as a weapon by freezing them like needles, and can even naturally lower the surrounding atmosphere to whatever she likes so that she can make a diamond-dust flurry. ** Sylveon: This form gives Vee access to Fairy-type moves, as well as giving her prehensile ribbons that can send out a soothing aura. *'Cuteness': Vee, especially in her Eevee form, has baby doll eyes and the a cute factor that can help her get what she wants, and convince others to help her. *'Subspace Pocket': Vee, like most Loopers, can store objects between Loops. Relations Pikachu: After what was supposed to be a One Loop Stand, Vee started Looping. She continued to act like their relationship was still going on, even cute-guilting him into continuing it. He seems to have accepted it. Red: Red acts sort of like a father figure to Vee, and he cares for her as much as the rest of his Pokèmon. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Pokéarth